An acoustic wave device of a so-called “wafer level package” for the purpose of reduction of size etc. is known. In this acoustic wave device, an excitation electrode arranged on the surface of the element substrate is sealed by a resin while being accommodated in a vibration space. In other words, the excitation electrode is covered by a cover member. Further, a columnar terminal connected to the excitation electrode is vertically provided on the surface of the element substrate. The columnar terminal is exposed at its front end side portion (portion on the side opposite to the surface of the element substrate) from the cover member. Further, the acoustic wave device is mounted on a circuit board by soldering of the exposed portion of the columnar terminal to the circuit board and so on. Patent Literature 1 discloses an elastic wave device in which a columnar terminal is formed in a taper (inverse taper) where the diameter of the front end side portion becomes larger than that of the root side portion (portion of the element substrate on the side by the surface).
An acoustic wave device is sometimes subjected to a force in a direction making it move from the circuit board due to gravity, impact upon dropping, and so on. At this time, since the terminal of the acoustic wave device is fixed at its front end side portion to the circuit board, force ends up being applied in a direction pulling it out from the cover member.
Accordingly, preferably an acoustic wave device able to restrain the terminal from being pulled out from the cover member and a method for manufacturing the same are provided.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2007-208665